


I Want to Dance with You (But Not Like This)

by jaywrites21



Series: AgentReign One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a gay mess, Consent is Sexy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's Soft, Mentioned Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, Nia has gen Z humor, They're gay for each other, gay pining, so is Sam but hey what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywrites21/pseuds/jaywrites21
Summary: Sam and Alex just dancing around their feelings until one of them makes a move. Alex needs help from her friends and with some prompting, they get their gay on. That's it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Nia Nal, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: AgentReign One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I Want to Dance with You (But Not Like This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplepie101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepie101/gifts), [supergirl_swift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/gifts).



> first smut I've written in a while please don't murder me. Also my kid and D told me to do it so I blame them.
> 
> Also the first Agentreign piece I have here so yay

Alex groaned as she flopped onto her couch, feeling miserably gay as always. Well before, it wasn't that bad. Before it was just feeling so utterly helpless as she was getting over her ex-fiancé, or maybe it was just feeling like she would never find another love like how they're portrayed in the movies. But now she felt different. Still miserably gay, but catching feelings in a miserably gay way. So that was now thanks to Sam Arias.

Alex didn't know what it was about her. Maybe it was her long brazen legs, her hazel eyes that glimmer every time she laughs— oh god her laugh was music to her ears, always making her smile. Maybe it was the way she tangled her fingers in her hair after a long day at work or just simply messing with it and making it messy on purpose which Alex found insanely hot.

Maybe it was her love for her daughter, seeing how far she's become with motherhood and how she continues to be an amazing mom. Or maybe it was her devotion to work and being so insanely smart and working with and for one of the highest up women in National City. Maybe her kindness and compaction for others, for their friends. The gentle touches she gives her when reassuring her about something for work at the DEO, how calm she was when Alex was panicking over her sister when they had a kryptonite scare and how she held her tightly, promising to help in any way that she could to save her. Maybe it was the way she rolled her eyes with a smile when Alex said something nerdy and continued to watch her talk about her passions and her job.

Or maybe... it was everything that she did.

Or maybe it was just Samantha Arias in a whole.

And Alex couldn't get over her. She couldn't stop thinking about her even if she tried. When something would happen at L-Corp—like that attempted kidnapping and assassination that happened last month—her mind would go to Sam, or even when her sister mentioned that she was going to L-Corp to see Lena, who _she_ was hopelessly pining over in the same matter that Alex was over Sam.

Her heart fluttered with every text she got from her on an almost-daily basis, even if it was just to check in and make sure she was doing okay from a rough day at work or simply just in general. With each lunch they went to go get together, their hands brushed each others as they walked side by side, making Alex just wanting to take the dive and hold her hand and entangle their fingers together. With each girl's night they had every other week, they would sit near each other and Alex would swear that she caught Sam stealing glances at her as she sipped her wine or made a comment about whatever they were talking about. But even if Sam were doing that, she was doing exactly the same. Stealing glances from across the table, watching how she brushed her hair to her other shoulder and leaned back when she relaxed more and more thanks to the wine. She would watch how her eyebrows would furrow together in deep concentration of when Lena was telling a story from before her L-Corp days. She would watch her fingers curl around the stem of the wine glass, wishing that she herself was the stem and was holding onto her fingers. 

Alex had it bad. And yes, even though she's a badass DEO agent soon-to-be director, she still could not ask a girl out if she tried.

Which she hasn't.

Yet.

And that brings us back to Alex groaning on the couch, taking a sip of her beer and pulling out her phone.

_**Alex:**_ _I need help._

_**Nia:** _ _Say no more_

Within a couple of minutes, she's getting an incoming FaceTime from her friends and she somewhat smiles and groans at the same time before answering and is met with Nia's giddy face and Lena's smug one that's holding in a chuckle.

"You guys were waiting for this, huh?"

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, Danvers,"_ Lena says, sipping on her glass of wine that proves that she was obviously prepared as she was within her home office. _"Well, it truly depends on your crisis. You'd have to specify what you need help with, darling."_

_"Yeah like gay kind, the therapist friend kind, science, superhero—"_ Nia stopped herself, containing her laughter. _"C'mon, you gotta be specific."_

"The one where you try and tell me if this girl I like likes me back," she groaned, slightly embarrassed when she heard a teeny chuckle. "I'm serious!"

_"Trust me, I know,"_ the Irishwoman on the phone laughed. _"I just find it funny that **the** Alex Danvers needs my help in deciphering some gay especially when my girlfriend was in the same spot a couple of months ago."_

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

_"I can be there in_ ten," Nia suggests, Lena nodding along in agreement. _"Need anything?"_

"Some ice cream would be nice."

_"Any particular flavor?"_

Alex hummed before she shrugged. "Surprise me. Both of you"

_"We'll be there soon, Danvers."_ They both hang up on her and she sighs, taking a long sip of her now-room-temperature beer.

And true to their word, Lena Luthor and Nia Nal opened the door ten minutes later, both with a shopping bag full of ice cream. Lena looking at her best casual with fancy jeans and a sweater while Nia was just in a hoodie and flannel pajama pants. "No lock, no nothing?" Lena scoffs jokingly as she hands the bag over to Nia as she goes to the kitchen. "Honestly, I thought you Danvers would live safer," she muttered, closing and locking the door behind her, leaving her heels at the door.

"They can kinda be dumb, if you couldn't tell," Nia jokes from the kitchen as she grabs spoons.

"Hardy har." Alex rolls her eyes but smiles when Nia hugs her as she plops down on the couch. "I _am_ a federal agent who _does_ have guns and weapons all over the house so—"

"Less talking, more ice cream and gay problems time." Nia holds the bag out for her to pick a flavor, tossing Lena her spoon when she picked out mint cookies and creme.

"So you're finally realizing you have feelings for Sam?" Lena asks, opening it immediately. Alex looked up from her choices with wide eyes and a blush on her face, which made her friend laugh. "Alex, I was the _exact_ same way with Kara except I had this talk with Sam. You're not the only person in this family who has gay issues."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you," she mutters, picking out double chocolate with raspberries. 

"'Cause I'm your sister's girlfriend, I'm a Luthor who's insanely smart and owns her own company that helps _your_ division every damn day—"

"That was rhetorical, Luthor," Nia says with a shove to her shoulder from behind the woman in the middle, making them laugh.

The redhead's laughter died down first as she smiled softly at her ice cream tub, picking at the plastic wrapping around the top. "No, but seriously, what the fuck do I do?"

Already in her mint cookies and creme ice cream, Lena shrugs. "Tell her. Tell her you want her, tell her everything you've felt about her. That would be the most dramatic love spill I can think of." She points her spoon at her. "Then there would be the logical-slash-adult talk saying that you like her and wanna go out with her. Or there's the one you just go and kiss her—"

"But I don't know how she feels," Alex groans, stuffing her mouth with the cold substance. She felt the pair of eyes on her and looked back at her friend, seeing that Lena raised an eyebrow at her, studying her and her stare at her. "Lena?"

"God, you Danvers are so fucking dumb and gay," Nia scoffs, scooping out some cookies and creme. "Take a minute, Danvers. Think 'bout your encounters with her and tell me that she isn't gay for you."

"I'd rather not because I can overanalyze them and then send myself into a full sad gay spiral and I don't wanna do that."

"Touché." They sat in silence for a while, eating their ice cream and lost in the company and their thoughts as well. "In full honesty," Lena starts quietly, breaking the silence and getting the eyes of Danvers on her. "I just think you should tell her straight up. Hell, when we had something in our teens from boarding school, we just said it and then did the thing and went back to being friends and nothing's changed. So even if she _were_ to reject you—"

"Which wouldn't happen because MILF Samantha Arias over there is gay as fuck—"

"Nia!" Alex exclaimed, almost dropping her entire pint as she glared at her.

"Am I wrong???"

"I'm not going to answer that," both Alex and Lena mutter, the two of them staring at each other at their words.

"My _point_ is," Lena says, getting them back on track, "is that regardless of how you decide to do it, I think Sam will take it well." She smiles softly at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And even if not, there are definitely more fish in the sea for you to find, Danvers."

"And honestly, who wouldn't snatch you up?" Nia scoffs, getting a laugh out of the other two. "Look, she's been looking at you every game and girl's night. There's no doubt about it. And hell, Ruby is probably shipping you guys."

"Oh, totally. We've talked about it."

Alex gasped in astonishment and shock. "You haven't." 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lena winks at her, finishing her ice cream before the others and getting up towards the kitchen. "Alex, I'm stealing some scotch."

"Be my guest. Get me some, too!" Alex smiles as her friend sends her a thumbs up from over her shoulder and her eyes go to Nia's as she sees her watching her. "You two knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"I'm not saying shit," the superhero says around her mouthful of ice cream. "What I _will_ say is that you should probably go over sometime soon to profess your love for her instead of doin' your little dancey-dance around each other."

"Nia does have a point." They both look over to the kitchen and see the Luthor leaning on the counter. "Plus, the quicker you do, the quicker you can U-Haul and then dance with her on your wedding day." Nia snorts and Alex just rolls her eyes, punching her playfully in her shoulder then flipping off Luthor, who laughs. "I mean, am I _wrong?_ "

"She wore a crown and came down in a bUBBLE DOUG!" Nia finished, almost falling off the couch in laughter. 

With a quirked eyebrow, Alex slowly shakes her head. "I will never understand your generation's humor. But back to you Lena," she says, pointing back to her in the kitchen, "you and Kara are literally the definition of U-Haul lesbians."

"I will buy you two bottles of scotch if you shut the fuck up."

"Deal."

* * *

It was two days later (thank you last-minute L-Corp crisis and DEO paperwork) Alex was pacing back and forth in front of her motorcycle that was currently parked on the curb of the Arias house. It was around 10 pm, darkness consumed all around her except for the passing cars around the streets around her, streetlights, and the outdoor lamps in front of houses. She was nervously biting on her thumb on one hand, her offhand holding her phone as she crossed her arms. Other than the anxiety, she didn't know what was stopping her. 

What made her stop was her phone vibrating in her hand, checking out the text.

_**Nia:** You got this!_

_**Alex:** How did you—_

_**Nia:** Family DEO trackers, I'm on patrol_

_**Alex:** Kick ass_

_**Nia:** Get that ass_

_**Alex:** GOODBYE NIA_

Alex could practically hear her friend's laughter from here as she pocketed her phone in her jeans, letting out a breath with the word _Fuck_ along with it. She put a little pep in her step, hopping up the stairs and standing in front of the door, clenching and unclenching her fists before making one and knocking three times.

Normally, she would hear Sam acknowledge someone was at the door with a holler from down the hall, but nothing, which made Alex furrow her eyebrows. Maybe she was asleep— no, the lights were on in the hallway from what she could see through the blinds of the windows. It was a school night for Ruby, so maybe she wasn't saying anything so she wouldn't wake her— Oh god, the door was opening.

With the door opening, it stopped all of Alex's anxious thoughts and her breath as well. From what she could see, considering the door was only half open, Sam's hand was in her hair, tousling it up so it fell messily to one side, slightly covering her exposed collarbone from her worn-out _Galaga_ t-shirt.

Sam smiled, opening the door wider so that her full-frame was in view. "Alex! It's late, what are you doing here?" The question was slightly phrased with concern, considering it was late and Alex never really showed up this late at night. 

"Can-Can we talk?" Alex asks, bringing her hands together and wringing them, avoiding her eyes. "I know it's late but I just got off work 'cause stupid paperwork and a last-minute rogue alien sighting and that took more paperwork and shit—"

"Alex, relax." The mother lightly laughs at her nervousness. "I came home about half an hour ago, it's fine. Come in." She steps aside to let her guest in first, hip checking her lightly and sharing a smile with her as she walked past her thanks to her long legs, which Alex was currently ogling at thanks to her home shorts that she was currently wearing which let her gaze more freely... Until she went behind the kitchen island, going for a mug. "Tea?"

"Yeah, sure." 

"Any particular flavor?"

Alex smiled as she became more comfortable, her nerves settling for a minute as she sat at the counter. "Surprise me." She's actually surprised when Sam puts a different mug in front of her than the one she pulled out, and it was already full of hot tea. "Are you magic?"

Sam laughs as she fills the mug in her hand with water. "No, I gave you mine. You came just as soon as I made that. It's chamomile with honey and lemon."

"Oh." She smiles at her, cupping her hands around the warm mug. "Thanks." Sam blushes and hides it quickly by turning around to place the mug in the microwave and have it there spinning for two minutes.

"So what's up?" Sam crossed her arms on the counter, leaning forward, watching the redhead as she sipped her tea. "Work, Kara, personal, anything, nothing at all?"

"Personally, actually." Alex kept her hands around the mug, lacing her fingers around each other as she shyly looked up at her. "Girl trouble, to be more precise."

The woman's eyes light up and her smile becomes more devilishly. "Oooh, do tell."

Alex laughs, getting herself to smile as she looks up in thought with a small smile, trying to nervously figure her way around it. "Well... There's this girl who I've been friends with for about a year. One of the greatest I've ever had, actually." Sam hummed, making sure she knew she still had her attention. "She's really, _really_ beautiful. Like she was made from the hands of the Greek Gods themselves." She laughs at herself, shaking her head as she looked down at her mug. "God, I sound like such an idiot in love."

"No, it's cute," Sam reassures with a smile, putting a hand under her chin, admiring her softly. "Go on."

With a small hesitance, Alex licks her lips and thinks, not tearing her eyes away from her drink. "She's very kind and worrisome, but in a good way. I guess it's in her genes considering the way she treats our friends. She's a hard worker, smart, and funny as hell. And I've just been so shy to tell her and ask her if she has feelings for me." She looks up and sees Sam leaning closer than before, intrigued with every word. "You know?"

"Yeah," she whispers, licking her lips. "Definitely." Alex could've sworn she saw her eyes flicker down for a split second, but she doesn't have the speed of Supergirl to see if she did. She felt herself leaning in, her own eyes flicking down to see how close Sam's lips were to hers, hearing her own breath still, swearing that she could feel Sam leaning in herself.

The two quickly jumped apart when there was a constant beeping noise, making both of them blush and regain themselves. Alex looked behind Sam's shoulder, noticing that it was the microwave that went off. She looked back down at her mug, flicking her eyes back up when she knew Sam's back was facing her.

Alex cursed herself quietly as she drummed her fingers against her mug lightly, keeping her eyes glued on the counter. "Can I tell you something?" Her eyes quickly shoot back up at the woman, seeing that she was leaning back against the counter where her mug rested behind her hand. 

"Go for it," she responds rather dryly from the throat, not realizing her throat was that dry from that rather... close encounter. She raises her mug to her lips, watching her over said cup and the slight bit of steam coming from it. She sees the obvious distress, the hesitation that she has. 

Sam's biting her lip, her fingers tapping at the edge of the counter as she grips the little edge, looking down at her feet. Her hair slightly cascades over her face, creating a messy curtain.

This, of course, worries Alex, considering she rarely sees her like this. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, slowly sliding off the stool.

"It's fine," she laughs, shaking her head as she looks back up at her with a slight smile, her lips biting her bottom lip. "What's funny is that I'm dealing with girl trouble too."

Alex raises an eyebrow, the other furrowing. "How bizarre."

Sam does something between a laugh and a scoff, turning around to grab the honey and mix it into her tea. "You could say that."

"You wanna tell me about her?" The redhead grabs her mug and slowly makes her way around the counter to where her friend is, leaning on the opposite side. "You don't have to if you don't want to, of course."

"No, it's fine." The spoon clinks against the mug in the small space of silence multiple times before she speaks. "I just know that the girl I like is just... completely out of my league yet makes it feel so easy to be close to her."

"Sam." Alex's serious-yet-joking tone made her turn around with a small smile to see her friend smiling too. "You are top shelf, I think anyone could get you if they tried."

"Thank you for the compliment," Sam says, turning around to stand beside her, placing her mug down on the counter. "However... I don't know how to tell her."

"I'm going to say the same thing that Lena told me." She smiled up at her and placed her hand on top of hers, shrugging her shoulders in honesty. "Regardless of how you tell her, I think she's going to take it well."

They stayed in silence, Sam looking down at their hands. "Alex, there's no easy way to say this, but I really fucking like you please don't hate me."

With the small bit of silence, she looks back up at her and sees Alex smiling. "And Lena called me the gay idiot."

"Wait... what?"

"Sam, I've been crushing on you since day one, most likely," she lightly chuckles, cupping her face with her hands to get her to look at her. "I came over here to tell you I like you but of course you're trying to help me as the woman who I insanely like—"

"Alex." Just her name coming out of her mouth made Alex's breathing stop, truly realizing how dilated Sam's eyes were. 

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Sam muttered, grasping the back of her neck to bring them closer so their lips finally connect. Alex nearly whimpers under the touch, holding her face tighter as she tries to bring them impossibly closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Fireworks lit up behind her eyes, feeling magical as she angled her head as she pushed her back against the counter, pinning her there.

"Fuck," Sam whispers against her lips, scratching her short nails against Alex's buzzed down hair, making her lightly moan against her mouth. "Alex, Alex," she lightly chanted, rolling her hips against her. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Hesitating, Alex pulls back a bit to look at her in her eyes.

"No, but I want to do this right. Like... I want you, but I don't want to wait but at the same time I want to go slow but I've been wanting you for so long—"

"You're such a fucking dork," she laughs, kissing her gently as she places her hands over Sam's, rubbing her thumb against the back of them. "I want to do this right too, but I don't know if I can keep my hands off you."

Sam's eyes flickered up and down, raising an eyebrow. "So don't then."

"You sure? A bunch of PDA is coming your way then."

"Bring it on, Danvers." Alex grins and attacks her lips again softly, threading her fingers through her hair and lightly scratching on her scalp, feeling Sam's small smile against her lips. Her other hand wandered towards the hem of her shirt, teasing her fingers underneath and spreading feather-like touches on her abdomen, hearing her breath hitch and feeling her hands tighten around her waist.

"Al, you fucking tease," Sam muttered.

Alex grabbed her hair by the roots and tugged gently, getting her head to tilt back with a moan, giving her more access to her neck and she nuzzled her nose gently against her skin there. "Be patient and you'll get there, baby. I'm just getting started." With that, she moved her hair aside and lightly sucked and nibbled on her neck, grinning when she felt Sam's hips buck against her own, which only encouraged her to bite harder and suck, getting a loud and long moan escape from her lips. She was definitely grateful that Ruby was _not_ home.

"Fuck," she moans, moving her hand to grip the base of Alex's neck. "I swear if you don't fuck me right here and now, I'm going to take back what I said about PDA." With that empty threat, Alex eases up off her and tugs down on her shorts, letting them pile around her ankles, leaving her in blue laced panties.

Alex palmed her through the thin underwear, grinning when Sam throws her head back even more with a groan. "Someone's anxious."

"I've been waiting for you to fuck me for months, what do you expect!!?" She laughs at her outburst, bracing herself on her body, grinning even harder when she feels Sam's hands on her lower back where her shirt rode up. She could feel herself getting goosebumps under her touch as she kissed her neck gently while gyrating her fingers against her through the fabric, getting encouraged with one traveling hand up to the back of her neck.

"Are you sure?" Alex mutters, leaning back once more to look her in her eyes, looking for an answer.

Sam tilts her head with a small smile, her eyes soft yet still full of lust. "Alex." She takes her hands to cup her face and kiss her gently, thumbing her cheeks when they pulled apart. "Yes. I love how chivalrous you are right now, it's insanely hot. But please don't leave a lady waiting unless you're edging or teasing her." 

"Are you proposing I do that right now—"

"Not _right now_ , dummy, maybe in the future." They chuckle together and Sam kisses her softly again that soon has her groaning against her mouth because Alex continued her ministrations. "But if you could _really_ move aside my panties that would be _so_ helpful, babe." 

"With pleasure." She roughly tugged them down with her index fingers and they rolled around her knees and Alex replaced her fingers and was met with more wetness than what was on the underwear, grinning when she felt Sam tense up just from feeling her folds. She tested the waters and dipped a finger inside of her and watched Sam's face slowly go into ecstasy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Fucking hell," she muttered, holding onto the counter.

"We're just getting started." She wiggles her finger against her walls and slowly pushes in and out, her finger gliding easily, so she adds a second. She kisses the side of Sam's neck for added stimulation, nipping and biting a bit as she slowly picks up the pace, adding a little bit of rolling to her fingers and biting harder, feeling the vibration of Sam's throaty moan. 

"Alex—" Before she could even ask, she moved with more passion and want, her thumb gliding over her clit gently, feeling her walls tightening around her two fingers. "Fuck fuck _**fuck**_ ," she hisses out quickly, grinding herself down on the hand inside her. Knowing that Alex's smug face was watching her on the brink of an orgasm, she used a shaky hand to thread her fingers in her hair and pull her to kiss her hotly, clashing their lips together, Alex's tongue bypassing her bottom lip, only getting her to moan more against her, melting in her hold. 

The Danvers bit her lip before moving down her jaw, licking and nipping down her neck, her fingers getting slicker and slicker, feeling Sam's racing heartbeat under her lips when she reaches the side of her neck and she sucks and bites like the vampire she is, not giving a damn in the world if Sam had to go to work tomorrow. She wanted them to know she finally got the girl everyone wanted, and no one else will have her. 

Alex used her free hand to reach under her shirt, trailing her hand up to her breast, flicking her thumb over a rock-hard nipple, making Sam more whiney and desperate as she holds onto her hair tighter as Alex kissed her collarbone, leaning back on her elbow on her free hand. "Fuck— Alex I'm coming."

"Did I say you could come?" Alex lowly asks, pinching her nipple and slows her pumping, feeling Sam buck her hips to try and get more friction. 

"Alex, when I said now was not the time to edge me," Sam sighed, her breath shallow as she whipped her hair back with a shake of her head, taking her hand off of Alex's head and rest back on the counter, "I _seriously_ meant that."

She lifts an eyebrow, slowly retracting her fingers out of her pussy with a fake pout as Sam groaned at the loss while Alex looked at her glistening fingers. "Did you now?" She shrugged, leaning forward, grazing Sam's lips. "Shame," she whispered, her eyes daring.

Sam opened her mouth to speak a smart ass retort, but Alex was too busy slamming three fingers instead of the normal two back into her opening, grinning complacently at her lustrous moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as it fell back at the sudden intrusion, everything feeling on fire. "Aleexx," she droned out as said woman placed three lingering kisses from her neck to her earlobe, nibbling there and stopping.

"Come for me," she whispered, putting her thumb back on her bundle of nerves and slowly placing rotating circles around the nub.

And Sam was fucking gone.

She borderline screamed as she came with a loud moan, her legs shaking, turning into jelly. Her sight flashed white and her upper half collapsed back on the cool counter, bringing her hot and bothered temperature slowly lower. The tingling from her toes slowly made its way up to the tips of her fingers, her whole body spasming every few seconds. 

Sam let out a deep breath as she slowly came down from bliss, feeling light kisses on her stomach, then her hands. "Too much?" She peeked an eye open and saw a barely-sweaty Alex sheepishly grinning, not even bothering to move the couple strands of hair that stuck to her forehead in front of her eyes.

"Fucking perfect," Sam groaned with a grin, whimpering small at the loss of the feeling of her fingers inside her. "Even tho' I _told_ you not to edge me."

Alex leaned over and kissed her lips, nuzzling her nose into her cheek. "Sorry, baby."

"Don't be. It was great." She used her hand to pull her back in by the back of her head, kissing her gently as her other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, finally content.


End file.
